Dawn of the Clans
Warriors: Dawn of the Clans Warriors: Dawn of the Clans The fifth series, Warriors: Dawn of the Clans, details the formation of the Clans. The first book, The Sun Trail, has been published, as has Thunder Rising which was released on 5 November 2013. The First Battle was released on 8 April 2014. The fourth book, The Blazing Star, was released on 4 November 2014, and the fifth book, A Forest Divided, was released on 7 April 2015. The Path of the Stars, the sixth and last book in the Dawn of the Clans, was released September 1, 2015 along with Goosefeather's Curse. In The Sun Trail, prey is scarce in the mountain home of the Tribe of Rushing Water, so a cat named Gray Wing and his companions must leave to find more food and a better home. Once they reach their new forest home Gray Wing falls in love with a cat there named Storm. The Tribe cats start to live in the forest and take in rogue cats. When Gray Wing sees Storm again, he invites her to visit Clear Sky, another former Tribe cat and Gray Wing's brother. Once she meets Clear Sky, however, she falls in love with him. Gray Wing discovers that Storm is pregnant by Clear Sky and that she is going to live with him for a while, breaking Gray Wing's heart. When Turtle Tail, another one of the Tribe cats, who becomes a kittypet later in The Sun Trail tells Gray Wing that Storm is in trouble, Gray Wing does not believe her. When he finds Storm, she is dead along with two of her three kits. Storm had left Clear Sky after he banished his own brother Jagged Peak who was hardly a kit because he had fallen out of a tree and broken his leg. Clear Sky banished all cats who couldn't look after themselves. Gray Wing, Tall Shadow, and the Tribe cats who live on the moor name the surviving kit Thunder. When Gray Wing shows Thunder his father, Clear Sky rejects Thunder. Sad and angry with his brother, Gray Wing adopts Thunder. The second book, Thunder Rising, takes place a couple of months after The Sun Trail. Turtle Tail returns to Gray Wing's group pregnant by an aggressive kittypet named Tom, and becomes Gray Wing's mate. A fire breaks out in the forest, forcing Clear Sky's group to take shelter with Gray Wing. While taking shelter with Gray Wing, Clear Sky realizes that he was wrong about Thunder and invites him to join his group. Thunder quickly accepts the offer but soon realizes that his father is too power-hungry and concentrated on the needs of the group over the individual and leaves. In the third book, "The First Battle", Clear Sky declares war upon Gray Wing's group. Gray Wing tries to make peace, but Clear Sky is ambitious and wants more territory. Tom arrives to look for Bumble (another kittypet) and Turtle Tail. He steals Turtle Tail's kits and brings them to live with him. Cats from Gray Wing's group go to look for and bring them back, but they find Turtle Tail dead by a road. The cats manage to rescue the kittens from Tom, who swears revenge. At the end, Gray Wing's cats fight Clear Sky's. Many cats die, and the battle ends in a stalemate. The ghosts of the fallen cats return to tell the fighting cats to "unite or die". Clear Sky is struck with guilt and grief. In the fourth book, rogues (non-Clan cats) join the groups and a one-eyed cat tries to take control of the forest. The groups meet again at the full moon, where they are greeted again by the fallen cats. This time, they bring a new message: "To tame the Claw that blights the forest, grow and spread like the Blazing Star". No cat can understand what it means; however, during the meeting, Thunder meets a she-cat named Star Flower. After the meeting, the cats notice that a strange sickness is starting to infect the prey, giving them sores and bloated bellies. Wind Runner's kit falls ill with the disease and eventually dies. Struck by sadness, Wind Runner, Gorse Fur, and their kits leave the hollow to live on their own. Category:Browse Category:Images Category:Warriors Category:Warrior Cats Category:StarClan Category:Template documentation Category:Templates